


all aboard

by lightningcanary



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningcanary/pseuds/lightningcanary
Summary: That Harry Potter AU I have been wanting to write for ages, but adapted to the 26th prompt from the blindspot gifs/fanfics prompts challenge, "trains, planes and automobiles".





	all aboard

* * *

**Year One**

* * *

Platform 9 and 3/4.

Tasha walks through King's Cross with her granny and her two brothers. She's going to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Yeah, she couldn't believe it either when she got the letter, but it's real. Very real. She has already experienced a bit of magic in Diagon Alley, where she had to buy all the supplies for the school.

Now, she has to find Platform 9 3/4. As soon as she found out where she had to take the train, she did some research. It had to be something magical, because Platform 9 3/4 doesn't officially exist. She'd have never guessed she has to go through a wall to get to it.

The goodbye is the hardest part. Specially with Carlos, her 5-year-old brother, who gives her the longest hug as tears fall down his cheeks and only gives in and lets her go when Tasha tells him she'll write every week and will get him something for Christmas.

She gets on the train and walks into the first empty compartment she finds. She's terrified. She's never been good at making friends, or keeping them. What if no one likes her? She's not "one of them", her parents aren't wizards, no one on her family was. She doesn't know what she's going there, if she should be there. Maybe it was a mistake. What if she can't do magic?

She sits huddled up against the window and picks up a book, she needs a distraction.

Soon, a girl her age walks into the compartment, sets her things and sits in front of Tasha. She watches her do all this from the corner of her eye while she pretends to read her book. The brunette girl seems to be pretty confident, unlike Tasha.

"Hi," she says, making Tasha look up from her book slowly. "I'm Allie. You're a first year too, right?"

"Uh... Y-yeah, I am. My name's Tasha."

"Nice to meet you," Allie grins proud after she gets Tasha to talk and showing her braces.

Tasha feels her own lips turn up into a small smile as she relaxes.

They talk for a few minutes, that make Tasha feel more and more comfortable, before two boys walk in, asking the girls if they can join them, since every other compartment is full.

The kids say their names are Kurt and Edgar, but the latter prefers to be called Reade.

Half an hour into the ride, a fifth person joins them. A blonde girl, also first year, wearing the cutest glasses and holding onto some books. Tasha can't help but smile at the sight.

"I'm sorry, can I stay here? A guy called Robert and his friends keep bugging me in the compartment I was."

"Of course."

"I'm Patterson."

* * *

**Year Two**

* * *

Devon is waiting for her when Tasha gets to Platform 9 3/4. She greets her with a fist bump and takes her hand to lead her towards the train as soon as she has said goodbye to her family. From the corner of her eyes, Tasha can see Reade, Kurt and a blonde girl she doesn't recognize hugging their families.

Devon leads her towards the compartment where her group of friends are. The group consists of mostly other slytherins, Parker being their self-proclaimed "leader", and Borden being the only non-slytherin of the group.

Tasha is pretty sure both Parker and Borden hate her, but Devon doesn't, and she wants her to be part of the group.

They are almost there when Tasha sees Patterson and her fellow ravenclaws chatting as they wait for the train to go. The two girls lock eyes and Tasha smiles. Patterson looks at her, surprised, before a grin takes over her face. She's about to say something when Devon drags Tasha away.

Right. She can't be friends with people outside of her house. And mainly not "the nerds" or the group formed by Kurt, Jane and Reade. The only exception is Allie, and that's just because her best friend Connie is a third year slytherin, but even her, Tasha doesn't see much. Not that she's lonely. She likes Devon, she's great. She just doesn't understand why her friends think students from other houses are so bad. Or maybe it's just the ones Tasha likes...

* * *

**Year Three**

* * *

Mario is upset. He had been upset all summer because he turned eleven but he didn't get a letter like his sister. He's not going to Hogwarts and he's sad, but he's also mad at Tasha and he refused to go say goodbye to her at the train station.

She walks into Allie and Connie's compartment and plops down in front of them with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Allie asks. "Did you see Devon?"

"No," she shakes her head. "It's my brother. He's mad because he didn't get his letter, he really wanted to be a wizard. And now he isn't talking to me..."

The girls smile sadly at her. "I'm sure he'll come around soon," Connie says, squeezing her knee.

"Yeah, he'll be all annoying again soon," Allie adds with a wink.

Tasha chuckles, rolls her eyes and shakes her head before she sees Devon walk by their door. The girl stops and looks at them for a few seconds before something else gets her attention and she walks away. Tasha huffs, rolling her eyes again.

"Still the same?" Connie asks.

"She hasn't talked to me since May..."

"Her loss."

* * *

**Year Four**

* * *

Fourth year is the first year when instead of only goodbye hugs when she gets to the station, she also gets a big group hug as a greeting. Kurt, Reade and Patterson are all around her as soon as they see her go through the wall.

She kisses her grandma's cheek, ruffles Mario's hair and gives Carlos a hug before following her friends into the train.

For once, she feels free, no peer pressure, no drama and no anxiety. She has real friends, she's happy and she's ready for whatever her fourth year throws at her.

* * *

**Christmas break**

"Do you think my dad will like it?" Reade asks as he shows off the hat he bought his dad for Christmas.

From his side, Kurt nods, looking at the gift while his sister smiles. "It's perfect," Sarah tells him.

"Yeah, he'll love it," Rich says, not even looking up from his phone.

And in front of them, Tasha doesn't pay attention as she runs her hand through Patterson's hair while she sleeps over Tasha's lap.

"What do you think?" Reade asks her. "Tasha... Tash."

"What?" she looks up, confused, and finds everyone looking at her. Rich smirks while the rest look at her questioningly.

"The hat. Will my dad like it?"

"Yeah, it's great."

She feels like someone is gonna ask her something else, but before they can, Patterson stirs in her sleep.

"Morning, sleepy head," Tasha tells her, smile taking over her face.

"Mmhhh, good morning," Patterson replies sleepily before stretching and sitting up, leaning her head against Tasha's shoulder. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Christmas presents," Reade says, showing her the hat. "What do you think?"

"It's cute."

Suddenly, the door of the compartment slides open. Everyone's heads snap towards it and they see Borden at the door. Tasha's face falls.

He looks around, annoyed, until his eyes fall on Patterson and he softens and a smile appears on his face. "Hi, Patterson," he says in the nicest time Tasha has ever heard from him.

She frowns and looks at Patterson, only to find her pushing a strand of hair behind her ear and smiling and - is that a blush?!

"Hi, Robert."

Robert?!? What did she miss? Sure, they are in the same house but Patterson doesn't like him, does she??

Tasha feels dread fall on her stomach seeing the exchange. Her best friend and her worst enemy. She feels like she's gonna throw up.

"Have you guys seen a green bracelet?" he asks, looking annoyed again as he talks to the group.

* * *

**Year Five**

* * *

She's dreading the new course. She doesn't want to have to see Patterson and Borden being the perfect couple. She doesn't want to have to pretend like she doesn't hate it, like it doesn't hurt her. Hurt because she hates him, obviously, no other reason.

They are the first thing she sees when she gets on the train. They are making out against the wall and she has to walk past them. She feels a lump grow in her throat.

She's really dreading this year.

"Hey, what's up?" Sarah asks her, stopping her conversation with Blake when she sees Tasha enter the compartment with a scowl on her face.

"Nothing," she grumbles.

"It doesn't look like nothing..." Blake comments. "Are you okay?"

"It's about the love birds, isn't it?" Allie intervenes. Tasha glares at her.

"The love birds?" Blake turns towards her.

"Yeah, those two making out in the corridor."

"It's not about them," Tasha interrupts.

"No? So you don't mind? You're not moody because your _best friend_ is making out with the guy you've hated for years?"

"Allie," Tasha warns her.

"You have to face it, Tasha."

"What, like you do? Aren't you here because you're hiding from Connie?"

Sarah and Blake look at each other, not knowing where to hide.

Allie scoffs. "This isn't about me. This is about you--" 

"Maybe I don't want to talk about that!" 

"You know what? Nevermind," Allie says angrily, getting up and walking out of the compartment.

Tasha sighs. She knows she lashed out on her and she didn't deserve it, and mentioning Connie was a low blow, but she's frustrated and Allie doesn't help. She doesn't know what she expected when they are both so stubborn...

Halfway through the ride, and while Sarah is asleep, Blake squeezes Tasha's knee. "Hey." She waits until Tasha is looking at her. "How are you?"

Tasha shrugs. "I'm fine... I just... I don't want to talk about it... I don't want to think about them. And Allie knows that..."

"Hey, it's normal to feel betrayed, or even jealous. She's not there all the time anymore and, well, he's Borden..." Blake tells her, smiling sadly.

Tasha puts her hand over Blake's. "But it doesn't matter as long as she's happy."

"Yeah?"

Tasha nods and slowly smiles. "Yeah..."

"And Allie... You know she's trying to help, in her own weird way, but she's trying."

"Yeah..." Tasha says, looking down. "I should talk to her..."

"Yeah," Blake says, smiling as she scrunches her nose.

Tasha can't help but smile at how adorable the older hufflepuff looks. "Thank you," she says softly.

Blake looks at her intensely, slight blush appearing in her cheeks. "I didn't do anything."

"You did," Tasha shakes her head. "You did enough. Thank you."

"No problem." Blake shrugs before taking her hand from between Tasha's hand and Tasha's leg. She gives her a light slap at the side of her leg before telling her to go find Allie and winking at her.

* * *

**Christmas break**

"Anything from the trolley?" Tasha hears the woman say from outside.

She gets up and walks out to see there's already students buying candy. "Do you guys want anything?" Tasha asks Sarah, Reade and Blake from the door.

"No, thanks."

"I'm fine."

"Mmh, anything with chocolate, please," Blake asks, biting her lower lip.

Tasha's eyes fall on the girl's lips. "You got it," she says, gulping before smirking at her.

She gets out and gets in line at their side of the cart, right before Allie does the same.

They are one kid away from their turn when Tasha sees Patterson at the front of the line of the other side of the cart. The girl looks up and lights up when she sees Tasha. She gives her a little wave, that Tasha, smiling back, awkwardly imitates. But Borden appears behind her and kisses Patterson's cheek, causing Tasha's smile to disappear as she watches them leave.

After they buy their candy, Allie drags Tasha away into an empty compartment.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

Allie glares at her. "That thing that happened back there, with Patterson."

"Nothing happened there. We just said hello. Can't two friends wave at each other now?"

"Tasha..."

"What? I literally only waved at her. She's my best friend"

Allie huffs and turns her head a bit to the side. "Tasha, you know she's a lot more than that. And she's with someone else, she's happy. And meanwhile, you're torturing yourself by acting like you're best friends."

"We are! We're not like you and Connie. There's nothing more than friendship there. She's in love with Borden. And I like Blake, anyway. Not Patterson."

"Right. If you say so..." Allie says before walking out.

"Allie. Allie!" she shouts after her, making her stop at the door.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it," she says before leaving.

* * *

**End of Christmas break**

"And in the middle of all the chaos, my grandpa lost his wand and we all had to look for it--"

Tasha stops hearing Kurt's story halfway through when she notices there's someone at the other side of the door of their compartment. She tilts her head to see through the window that it's Patterson. Tasha frowns as she sees her hesitate at the door. Their eyes meet and Tasha's frown deepens as she sees Patterson's troubled look. The blonde seems to take a shuddering breath before she practically runs away.

"P-Patterson?!" Tasha calls, jumping from her seat between Reade and Blake and running after the girl. "Patterson!! Wait!"

She catches her hand when they reach an empty compartment and she gets Patterson to face her. "Hey, what's wr--" Tasha pauses as she sees Patterson's state. She's shaking as tears stream down her cheek. "Patterson," she says, softly and worriedly, moving her hands to her cheeks. "What happened?"

Instead of giving her an answer, Patterson throws herself into Tasha's arms and sobs into her neck as she holds onto her tightly. Tasha embraces her and hopelessly tries to comfort her. "My-My brother... And. And Robert. And then," she mumbles between sobs.

It's not until she's calmed down and they have moved to the seats, still clinging onto each other, that Patterson tries to talk again. "Jake, he..." Patterson clears her throat while Tasha moves a strand of hair behind her ear and gently wipes the tears from her cheeks. "Jake had a fight with our parents, and he left. And he hasn't showed up since, or contacted any of us... I called Robert and we went out and it was great but then we were making out and he tried to go too fast and... He left. He was angry and the next day he called me and told me that he has been seeing Chris. After three days of fights, we broke up. And when I got here, I saw them together and I just--"

Tasha huffs. "What an asshole."

"I know nothing from my brother and I... I didn't..." Patterson can't find the words and looks down, avoiding Tasha's gaze. "I wanted to call you," she whispers.

The words feel like a slap. "Why didn't you?" Tasha's voice is so low, Patterson wouldn't have heard her if they weren't so close.

"I didn't know if you wanted me to, if you... cared."

Tasha frowns. "Patterson," she says, searching her eyes. "I always want to talk to you. I care. Never doubt that."

Patterson closes her eyes and breathes out before hugging Tasha again. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Tasha replies, smiling. "And he didn't deserve you. Don't waste too many tears on that guy, okay?" she says, leaning back to meet Patterson's eyes.

Patterson chuckles while moves to lay her head over Tasha's shoulder. "You never liked him."

"Oh, I hate him," she says, making the blonde laugh and letting her hand fall on Patterson's waist, caressing her arm on the way.

Not too long after, Patterson has succumbed to the exhaustion of the Christmas break and has fallen asleep on Tasha's shoulder. And a little bit later, Blake finds them. "Hey," she says softly, not wanting to wake Patterson up.

Tasha's lips curl up. "Hi."

"Is she okay?"

Tasha's gaze falls on the sleeping girl and she smiles softly. "Yeah. She's had a rough couple of days... But she'll be alright."

Blake gives Tasha a smile when she looks up. "Good... Look for me if you need anything, okay?"

Tasha feels her heart skip a beat and her smile grow. "Yeah, thanks."

As she watches Blake go, Tasha can't help but feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Because of both her best friend and her crush.

* * *

**Year Six**

* * *

She never wants to stop kissing Blake. Kissing Blake is the best, and she could do it forever.

Right now, they are alone in a compartment of the hogwarts express, where she's straddling Blake and kissing her between giggles.

They didn't see each other during the last month of summer and it was torture. Now, they just want to make the best of being back together, so they spend the whole trip to Hogwarts making out and catching up.

Their relationship is public now, might as well enjoy it.

* * *

**Christmas break**

Allie plops down next to Tasha halfway through the ride back to London while Tasha and Patterson play a game of Wizard's chess. "Hey!"

"Hey, you got tired of your girlfriend and remembered you have other friends?" Tasha teases Allie.

Allie huffs. "Look who's talking..." She says, rising an eyebrow. Tasha rolls her eyes and sees Patterson purse her lips. She and Blake are not as bad as Allie and Connie. "But no, she had to talk to Keaton or something... Speaking of girlfriends, though, where's Blake? Did you scare her away?"

Tasha glares at her. "No. She had a fight with her dad so she's not going home this year," she explains.

"Aw... And you didn't ask her to spend the holidays with you?"

"I did, but I still haven't come out to my family and we don't wanna hide anymore."

Patterson looks at her deeply, with a tiny of sadness. Tasha frowns. She's been acting weird lately and Tasha doesn't know why, and Patterson tells her she's fine but, there's something in her head. Maybe it's just that it's almost been a year since she last saw her brother...

Seeing Tasha's questioning expression, Patterson shakes her head and her lips twitch into a smile that doesn't reach her eyes.

"Will you survive without her?"

"I'm not that dependent, you know?" she says in an slightly annoyed tone. "And it's not like we are not gonna talk..."

* * *

**End of Christmas break**

"So, you told them?"

"Yeah."

"And how did it go?"

"It was alright, I think they suspected it already. Also, I'm a wizard, being a lesbian is the most normal part of me."

* * *

**End of the year**

Kurt sighs. "So, we're going home again..." He sounds sad.

"Lighten up, man, we're going on holidays!" Reade tried to cheer him up.

"It feels like hell."

"Shepherd still doesn't let Jane see you, uh?" Tasha guesses.

"She hates me... I haven't done anything!"

The group looks at him with sympathy and before anyone can try to lighten the mood, there's a knock at the window of their compartment's door. They turn towards it and watch as the door opens to reveal Blake at the other side. Tasha straightens and catches her breath.

"Hey, guys," Blake says, giving the group a small smile. Then, she focuses on Tasha. "Tash, can we talk?"

Tasha thinks she feels Patterson's hand twitch at her side, but she decides she probably just imagined it. She nods slowly before getting up and following her ex-girlfriend.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I just..." Blake hesitates, biting her lip. "I know I'm the one that broke up but--"

Tasha shakes her head. "You were right," she says, looking everywhere except at Blake.

"I know. But this was my last year at Hogwarts and... I'm gonna miss you," her voice drops to a whisper.

Tasha locks eyes with her, feeling pressure in her chest. "Blake..." It's true, Blake broke up with her, but even though it did hurt both of them, they were still friends, not as close as before but they still loved each other.

Blake sighs. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything..."

Tasha shakes her head as she walks towards her. "Shut up," she says before bringing Blake into a right embrace. "I'm gonna miss you too."

Blake lets out a shaky breath as she relaxes and hugs Tasha back. She leaves a kiss on the side of Tasha's head before they slowly move until their foreheads are leaned against each other.

Tasha opens her eyes in time to see a tear fall from Blake's eye. She leans back slightly, caresses her cheek and leans in until their lips connect in a short but very sweet kiss. She brushes her nose against Blake's. "Adiós, princesa."

Another tear escapes Blake's eyes as they separate completely. "Goodbye, tigress."

Tasha chuckles at the old nickname before smiling sadly at her and going to the door.

"Tasha." Blake waits until she turns around to face her. "You should tell her."

The brunette holds her breath for a bit and then sighs. "Maybe one day."

When Tasha gets back to her compartment, Kurt is still complaining about Shepherd. She sits down next to Patterson and hopes no one can notice the change in her mood. But Patterson can. "You okay?" she asks, low enough for only Tasha to hear while she squeezes her leg.

Tasha looks at her and nods, smile on her lips that she's pretty sure Patterson can tell is hiding her sadness, but she doesn't say anything. She just holds Tasha's hand and lets her lean her head against her shoulder for the rest of the ride.

* * *

**Year Seven**

* * *

Carlos is excited. He's going to Hogwarts!

And Mario is mad. He had made his peace with not being a wizard like his sister, but now his little brother was going to be one too, and he didn't understand why he was the only one that wasn't.

Carlos is excited but he's also terrified. He's a lot like his sister, and, like her, he doesn't deal well with new people and making friends, so he spends the whole ride to Hogwarts at her side. Not that she minds, she loves him so much and, sure, she met her best friends in her first ride in the train, but he has plenty of time once they arrive at the school. She really hopes he doesn't make the mistakes she made, though. And she's just going to be there for his first year... Okay, maybe she's a bit terrified too.

"What if I don't get into slytherin?" he asks her, worriedly, once they have settled into a compartment and looking at the students still outside of the train.

"That's alright, every house is great," she tells him, turning his head towards her.

"But I won't be with you."

Tasha hums. "Maybe, but if you go to gryffidor and you need anything, Allie will be there. In hufflepuff, you have Reade. And in Ravenclaw, you'll be with Patterson." She smiles when she sees him light up at the mention of the blonde. "You're not gonna be alone."

He spends the next couple of minutes asking her about classes and rooms and what he can and can't do, until the door opens and Allie and Patterson come in.

"Hey--"

"Patterson!" Carlos jumps from his seat and into Patterson's arms the second he sees her.

"Ouch," Allie says, pretending to be hurt by how the kid ignored her.

"Hey, Robin, how was your summer?" Patterson tells him, hugging him back and looking for Tasha over his shoulder and smiling at her.

"It was great! I got my letter, but you already knew that, and we went to diagon alley and bought my wand and robes and it was awesome!" he rambles excitedly, sitting back on his seat, while Patterson and Tasha hug awkwardly because Tasha was going for a cheek kiss.

Allie looks at her with her eyebrows raised as Tasha blushes and mouths at her to shut up, that make the gryffidor smirk.

She sits back down next to Carlos and watches him pat at his other side, telling Patterson to sit there. She sees Patterson hesitate for a few seconds before she decides to sit next to the kid. Tasha unconsciously pouts.

She loves the fact that her brother likes Patterson, but damn, sometimes she wishes he didn't. It's like he likes her almost as much as Tasha does, but he gets all the attention.

Halfway through the ride, he starts to fall asleep and scoots closer to Patterson to lean against her side.

Seeing that, Tasha tries to lock eyes with Patterson to make sure she's okay with it and sees her looking at the kid in amusement. She feels her own lips switch up before Patterson's gaze meets hers and she gives Tasha the sweetest smile she has ever seen.

* * *

**Christmas break**

"I'm just saying that it's like I don't exist anymore. I'm his sister, he could at least say hi when he sees me..."

"Don't listen to her, she's just being dramatic."

"No, I'm not, Patterson. He talks more to you than to me."

"That's just because we are in the same house, and I'm usually around when you see each other." Patterson rolls her eyes.

"Exactly, how do you know it's not because you are there that he talks to me?" Tasha asks, making Patterson chuckle. "I'm serious," she says before looking to the front, instead of at Patterson. "I think he's in love with you."

"Tash, he's eleven."

"Eleven-year-old boys have crushes too, ask Kurt," she says pointing with her head to the guy.

"What?" he says, looking up from his phone.

"Nothing," Tasha shakes her head. "Go back to your girlfriend," she adds, pouting at his phone.

"Uh." He looks down at the phone but then seems to realize something. "Hang on," he says, looking at Patterson. "Didn't you say your parents were going on holidays this year and you were gonna stay at Hogwarts?" he frowns.

Patterson's cheeks grow red while Tasha purses her lips. "Y-yeah. I'm not going home. Tasha invited me to hers."

"Ah," he nods, not making a big thing out of it. Not that it's a big thing. Just two best friends spending Christmas together. That's it.

Reade, on the other side, looks at Tasha curiously, but he doesn't say anything.

She's so glad Allie is not there right now.

* * *

**End of Christmas break**

Tasha groans, leaning her head against Allie's side with her eyes closed.

"Come on, I'm sure it wasn't that bad..."

"Oh, no. It was amazing. It was perfect. That's the problem," she complains, leaning back.

Allie frowns. "You need to look for the meaning of problem, because that really sounds like the opposite of one..."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, but what I don't know is why you're here whining about how in love you are instead of telling her. Where is she, anyway?"

"Rich complained about the lack of attention she gave him, so she's with him, David and Boston."

"And you are allergic to nerds, apparently. Well, except one."

"Shut up. I didn't want to overwhelm her, we have spent every minute of the break together..."

"Because you don't do that at Hogwarts..."

"We don't!"

"Right. But only because school rules don't let you."

"I hate you..."

"Mhm," Allie hums, smirking.

"And anyway, I wanted to catch up with my first real friend."

"You have been talking about Patterson the whole ride, what are you even talking about?" Tasha bites the inside of her cheek. "And I should be the one complaining. I'm not gonna see my girlfriend until the end of the year."

"At least you have one."

"Because I had the guts to tell her how I felt!"

Tasha groans again. She knows Allie is right, but it's not that easy. There's too much at stake. She could lose everything. "Anyway, so how is Connie?"

* * *

**End of the year**

Tasha finds Patterson looking sadly at the castle. She wraps her arms around her waist from behind and kisses her shoulder. "Hey," she whispers.

Patterson leans back into Tasha's embrace, wrapping hey own arms around Tasha's, and sighs. "Hey."

"You okay?" 

"Yeah... Just a little sad," she says, turning her head to look at Tasha, and smiling sadly.

"Hey, look at the bright side. We're getting closer and closer to our dreams."

"Yeah, but everything will be different now," Patterson says, looking down.

"Different how?"

"You know," she sighs. "No more late night study sessions,-"

"Those were horrible," Tasha frowns, but Patterson ignores her.

"-no more Hogsmeade trips, not spending the day lying on the grass by the quidditch field, no more cheering for the other team because the girl you love is in it, not seeing our friends every day... Not seeing you every day..."

Tasha hums. "Maybe we can change that last one."

"Uh?"

"Would you move in with me?" she whispers in Patterson's ear.

Patterson spins around, surprise and excitement clear in her face. "Are you serious?"

Tasha smiles, bites her lip and nods. "Yeah."

Patterson walks the few steps forward that separate them and wrapping her arms around Tasha's middle, she locks her lips with Tasha's. "Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes," she says between kisses, making Tasha giggle as she tries to kiss her girlfriend back.

After a few quick small pecks, the kisses start to get slower and more intense, until they separate slightly and with one last kiss, Tasha whispers "let's go".

And with that bliss, they spend their last ride in the Hogwarts Express, cuddled up against each other and sharing small soft kisses.


End file.
